Devices for holding or ornamenting hair are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,755 to Crabtree et al. is directed to a helical hair wrap device wherein the pitch openings between adjacent turns of the helix are larger than the inside diameter of the helix. The device is a one-piece design and is made of a short piece of rigid material that is not able to flex.
There exists a need for a hair retention device that, in some embodiments, is not necessarily of a unitary rigid design and that is not confined to particular pitch/diameter restrictions. Moreover, provision of a device that facilitates the retention of hair (or other strand material as discussed herein) within a generally spiral or helical configuration is desirable, especially if it has flexible characteristics, the ability to secure the ends thereof, is light weight, adjustable in length and/or adjustable with respect to other physical characteristics, etc. Additionally, methods of using a hair retention device in order to accomplish highlighting and/or dyeing of hair, and specifically the ability to “tie dye” hair, is a long-felt, but unsolved need.